Vegetasei Ways
by Sexy Kisses
Summary: After Earth is destroyed Bulma finds herself on Vegetasei as a scientist with a abnormal night life. Along came Prince Vegeta .......
1. Intro

I was so tired of people telling me they were in love. So tired of everything. The minute I saw his face was when I realsied that true love did infact exsist to someone like me. Someone rich and powerful. I found someone equally rich and powerful. The one reason why I chose to stay on this planet, his planet. His planet can go to hell along with his personality. I arrived here about 3 months ago. Looking for nothing more than to make him pay for what he did to my family. I was going to kill him. Kill him while I looked like I was going to a royal ball. I looked stunning.

My blue eyes, my hair along with my shape. Women look at me with so much hate, I can careless. That day when I landed to Vegetasei I wore a mini skirt along with skanky shirt to match. I thought I looked so slutty yet classy at the same time. I accomplish my goal. To seduce him and turn him into mine. However just before I could kill him for loving me by plans got ruined. Ruined by love. That sick emotion that existed on earth that I never thought I would be able to see.

Me, who you ask am I really. I am Bulma. Princess of Earth. Smart, sassy, classy and cute. I'm a regular nerd with brains. Everyone knows that nerds finish first. I didn't on earth, since it no longer exist. On Vegetasei I do everything I can possibly do to add more money in my pockets. I invent little toys here and there. I also live a dangerous night life that was suppose to kill me a long time ago.

I am here however! To tell you my story. A man turned me into what I am today. I turned him into what he is today. He would never been able to rule if it wasn't for me. I, the same.

An: I can slowly feel faces and places comming into my sick little head. I am a bitch. And bitches like me don't update unless I get reviews. Lots of them! You may get another chapter but i will discountiue this. I had so much fun wrighting this! I look forwoard to having so much more fun along the way. I really want to write more so can someone anyone please review. I honestly takes a couple of seconds to write "like it" or "hated it"

gets on knees Please review so I can add more! MUch more!

MUWAHAHA

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1

I looked around at the dark planet. It was so dark that it scared me. Just a little bit however. My white mini skirt matched by white tube top perfectly. I also had on some royal blue high heels. I looked good enough to eat. My heels made that annoying clicking sound each time I walked. Click-clat! I looked over my shoulders awaiting my night in shinning armor I didn't find one. Instead I found this spiky haired sexy tall beast. I felt his eyes on me as I got so much closer to him. I began to sway my hips.

"How are you doing today miss earthling." He looked at me hard.

"Radtiz I have told you a million times not to call me that." I shook my head hard.

He looked at me again and cracked a smile. "What do you want me to call you then, Bulma?"

"It would be nice-," Before I could finish loud annoying laughs erupted all around him. I turned red with anger, ready to kill the fool.

"Now calm down earthling, your late as it is," He seemed a little angry.

"Maybe I wouldn't have been late if that mind bothering Prince of yours gave me a little more respect," I crossed my arms as we started walking toward a big circular shaped building.

"Know your place and love it, you get more respect than some of us dream about," Radtiz didn't understand my reasoning at all half of the time. He was third class I was second. I had more than him according to my class. Unlike most of the earthlings who were turned into slaves and whores I was special. I had something that many people didn't have. I had brains. I could build anything with the right supplies. Anything, just name and give me the money. That's why the sayians wanted me so bad. My brain has turned this planet around completely. Thanks to me many things is now mobilized in this dark world.

The sayians were once so barbaric with their ways and technology, now they have stepped up a little.

"that's true Radtiz remind you to thank you again like I do every day,"

"I don't need a thank you from you, what I need is a remedy for all this pent up anger." He gave me a small smile.

I knew just where he was getting at also. Sex, I knew he wanted me. He wasn't never going to get me however. Or that's what I seemed to tell him. I always did want to jump his bones. Over and over. All of these little monkeys were very mind bothering to me. None of them were part of the ugly bunch. They all had it. I being the sexual woman that I am, wanted their it.

"Now Ratiz, I think that we both know that I'm too much of a woman for you." I laughed and licked my lips.

"I think its the other way around." Radtiz put his arm around me as we continued to walk to the building.

finally we made it to the labs. I entered my code in and walked right through the door. My boss which was Radtiz father named Bardock was anticipating for my arrival a little to much.

"I am going to need you to code all of this." He through down eight completely different objects on my desk. I started getting to my work right away.

Bardock was a tall man, he looked similar to Radtiz. Instead of hair that went his back Bardocks hair spiked up. His hair went in so many crazy directions it would make a humans head spin. He was attractive in a older man sort of way. He however was happily bonded to some women with two grown kids. I shook my head as I kept my eyes on my work. I wrote down everything just where I thought it should have been. I made sure that when my product was used that it would create a distraction. Not only would it exsplode it would also been very powerful. So powerful that a weakling like me could gain strength. I did everything in record time. My boss was very proud if you asked me. He had this certain look on his face as watched me worked. His look told me that he took pride in my work. He always seemed to tell visiting scientist about me all the time.

Thankfully for me Time began to fly by in record breaking time. Lunch my stomach rumbled as I continued to write out my new invention.

"Bulma, hey sweetie, ready for lunch." My perky assistant brought me out of my work.

I had just arrived a mere two hours ago. Already it was lunch. Thank someone for oversleeping. My assistant had on some cute little jeans and blue shirt. I always thought she dressed a little bit too sexy for her job. Then again so did I. I didn't feel like eating in today at all. I wanted to go somewhere out to eat my lunch. That is just what we did that day. We went to the highest place in Vegetasei to eat our lunches. The place was called "Ready". Everything there was ready for eating. From the food to the waiters, everything was yours if you merely asked for it. Way to easy, way to barbaric if you ask me.

"Yes, I have been working up a appetite." I smiled at my assistant as she looked at me.

"You want me to order right Bulma." She gave me that needy look that told me she wanted some fresh air.

"I think I want to eat out today Relaa." I grabbed my purse and made a fast retreat out the door my beautiful assistant trailing softly behind me.

Relaa drove down the busy street in a hurry. There were many people flying to where they were going today. Us we didn't fly, we drove. Which made us sitting ducks if you ask me. If something were to happen in a hurry we could never leave ground without transportation. Unlike sayians and other aliens who seemed to fly everywhere. Relaa was human which made me feel as if I wasn't so alone.

"I think that the place." Relaa lips smacked as she pulled in to the high class eating restaurant.

We quickly got out the car and walked toward the restaurant. I felt the stares as soon as we got out the car. Every straight men and bisexual women were watching us. We walked in the eating area and took our seats. Thankfully my assistant reserved us a table just before we came.

"Bulma, you don't want to know what I did last night."My assistant seemed a little to happy if you asked me. Her body language talked to me as if she was a low class whore.

"Yes I do." I played her little game laughing with her.

She looked through her menu. "I had sex with Kakorot I mean Goku, he was amazing."

I began to laugh while looking at my menu.

"Honestly Bulma, he was one of the best men I have ever been with, he told me that he loved me and I was his world."

I shook my head finally finding me a lunch. I could have almost knew for a fact that Goku, Bardocks son already was in a relationship. With someone very special, well that's what he told her at least. Hell, he told Relaa the same thing. I saw way too many twinkles in that girls eyes. Maybe she figured it was love.

"You don't honestly believe him, hes a sayian and sayians don't love." Her face fell down.

"I know hes in a relationship I don't want want to come between them, I can love him better."

"that's heart felt, but I want you to think about what your doing."

I had to reason with her. Getting caught in between never ended up good from what I could see. However I don't think you can stop true love. Or whatever they had.

"I know what I'm doing, and I'm taking a risk, so have anyone been in your bed lately Bulma." She changed the subject quickly.

"I'm not looking for all of that right now I'm look for revenge and money." I waved my hand trying to get the nearest waiter.

"Whatever you say Bulma."

"Can I help you ladies today."A man with blue eyes asked us what we wanted for lunch. He took out his little notepad and began to write everything we said down.

"I want the grilled Ceak and a salad." Relaa ordered hers while taking a sip of her water.

"I want a salad, and your royal soup." I smiled while giving the man my menu.

"And to drink." He couldn't keep his eyes off Relaa's top.

"We will both have the black wine." I ordered the wine while Relaa watched the waiter disappear.

"Bulma do you know who's eating lunch here today." Relaa asked like someone special was coming or something. Her eyes widen while she smiled.

"Who Relaa."

"The Prince."

"Of what." I couldn't believe a word she was saying for some reason. I have only seen the prince three times. All of the times I saw him I never got to have a full conversation with him. It was always business. I hated his royal business.

"Vegetasei." She smiled at me while putting on some lipstick.

"Prince Vegeta."

"Yes."

I wished that Relaa would pinch me right now. I felt as if I was part of a sick dream. Vegeta, the Prince. I have been awaiting the day when I would see him again. The last time I could recall seeing him was far too long ago. He was of course demanding that very day. He demanded that I made everything in top condition. If I didn't, he said he would kill me right away. I of course made everything in record time, faster than ever. Still, I would never forget the short little being.

I also wanted revenge. So many answers ran through my head the minute I arrived here. What was the reason for this? Why had he took everything from me. Radtiz told me that it was a far greater purpose. What? I didn't understand these sayians one bit. They wanted earth destroyed for what. At least I think they blew up earth. All I could remember was coming here with too many tears in my eyes. I know he blew up my planet. He blew up earth just as he did others. I heard so many ruthless stories about the little fucker.

I still wouldn't mind meeting him. For my own sick pleasure. I wanted to turn him to me. Make him love me, then of course get revenge. I however, never got around to even speaking with him. He was royalty he had a role in sayian society. A role which limited him from talking to a second class scientist like me. I hated that fact. I was going to get what I was waiting for however.

"Relaa, I will be right back I have to go to the restroom."

I quickly rose up from my seat. I made a swift trip to the restroom. There I could refresh.

I heard women talking as I threw down my purse and grabbed my makeup out.

"The Prince is someone I been meaning to bed for a very long time." The sayian woman smiled and played with her breast.

"I could take his meat and suck on it all day I don't need no sauce." Another sayian woman with a mini skirt kissed her reflection.

"Prince Vegeta, yes, I want to love him a very long time." Another sayian woman giggled.

I threw on a little of my blue eyeshadow along with black liquid eyeliner. If I wanted to get him, I would have to look very attractive. These sayian women stuck to him like glue. I added a thin coat of lipgloss with one hand, while the other I combed my long blue hair.

Feeling like a winner I walked to my seat. I would have made it back if I wasn't interrupted. I short sayian stepped in my path. I wanted to kiss him on the head and tell him to move. That would be wrong. I decided to go for a more lady like approach.

"Excuse sir, but I would really like to get by I'm really hungry."

The man looked at me for about five seconds.

"Hungry, why haven't you ate enough don't you think." He smirked.

I couldn't believe him. He decided a joke about me was funny. It made my blood boil. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"Obviously I haven't, can you please do both us a favor and move."

"Who are you to question me."

He asked me a question as if he was someone special. I didn't like the way his mind worked.

"I am Bulma Briefs, assistant president of the science department, I am a very high ranking second class." I felt proud to say my position in sayian society. I was in fact higher than most.

He began to laugh at me.

I really hoped that this wasn't the Prince.

More laughter erupted around me.

I think this was the Prince.

"I am Prince Vegeta, don't you ever question me again, if you value your life, earthling."

I gave him a frown. He smirked at me.

"Why I am terribly sorry my Prince, please forgive me, I didn't know that a Prince could look so common."

I attempted to walk around him.

He blocked me in.

"Common, why bitch how dare you I should have you killed."

He sounded real serious. However, I was going to stand my ground.

He began to laugh more and more.

"Earthling you say you are head scientist aside from Bardock."

I nodded my head. Vegeta wasn't as cold as he was when he spoke. I could tell if I didn't smile at him he would instantly kill me. I didn't want to try my luck any more. This man had a reputation. A murdering reputation.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

"Maybe I will come by your little lab and watch you sweat over wrench, making everything that goes into my hands, I own you bitch don't you ever forget that, you may have ranking but I am a Prince don't ever question me again, I shall go to your labs to check your progress."

If I didn't know any better I would say that he wanted to see me again. I could wait.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, I will return to work after my lunch."

Without a word he walked away.

I made my over to Relaa. I serious hope that my food didn't get cold. The Prince seemed to cut a hole in my time. I wasn't complaining however. The man was a Prince, respect. I didn't respect him at all. I feared him. I thought he was good to look at. Respect, never will I respect him. You have to earn it to receive it. I couldn't see him respecting me at all. It was however still early in the game.

I made it to my table with a smile on my face. I small smile. I had a feeling Relaa was going to notice. She did.

"Bulma, what are you smiling about." Her childish grin made me smile a little harder. I grabbed my fork and looked down at my food. It had gotten a little cold.

"Nothing just smiling at the simple fact that Prince Vegeta stopped me." I said it like it was nothing. I knew that it was something however. Relaa's eyes widen.

"Don't tell any lies now Bulma."

I shook my head.

"Im serious he stopped me, asked for my name, then said he was stopping by my labs." I chewed my food.

"Bulma you can't be serious, I came here to see him." Relaa rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry Relaa he wanted me."I almost started laughing. This girl was really getting mad.

"Bulma, do you always have to take everything from everyone, I had been dreaming about him since I got here, this very moment he would take me to his table then to mission, I would then watch him kill somebody then we would fuck over and over again." Relaa's eyes twinkled.

Relaa must have been getting around. I could have sworn she had told me something similar to love earlier. I thought she was madly in love with Goku. I must have been really wrong. I wasn't going to let her little emotions get in my way. The Prince was all mine. Even if I didn't want him. She couldn't have him. She didn't deserve anything, but a job from me. Disrespectful to me. I am her boss. She should respect me. I could not complain however. Everyone on the planet wanted him.

"Sorry Relaa."

She shook her head.

"I was waiting for someone like Goku anyway, or someone that could Love me, you don't seem to think you and the Prince will get far, think about it a small taste of reality Bulma."

The bitch had challenged me. This must really be getting to her.

"We can get far as we like, I'm looking for something a little more grown and sexy if you can catch my drift." I licked my lips. This was getting her even more angry.

"I don't think your going to find it with him, he's so short same height as you Bulma but short, I like a man with a litte meat in his pants, trust me Bulma he doesn't have it all he has is money." Relaa laughed taking a sip of her wine. I could almost sense her anger. She better not go to far.

"I can work with what I get, besides money makes up for things."

"Do you hear me Bulma."

"Yes I hear you."

She grabbed her wine glass with rage. "He's not for you Bulma! Hes not for you, I mean your a from earth he hates earthlings."

Relaa was acting as if she was two years old. How come she couldn't act her age? Why did I hire her?

"Relaa I think you should calm down." Maybe she was drinking too much. She must have called the waiter back. From the looks of it she had three glasses. Their wine was stronger than the wine or earth. It was black wine.

"No you fucking calm down you slut, you took my dream man, you fucking slut." She screamed in rage knocking her other glasses down.

I got out my seat and tried to calm her down.

"Get away from me!"

"Relaa."

"Slut!"

"Relaa."

"You fucking slut I don't want anything to do with you, your a slut suck royal cock you slut."

Relaa had went to far. Everyone was looking at our table now. If she didn't calm down I would be forced to take action.

"Relaa I know your mad but if you don't shut your mouth I will shut if for you, this no way to be acting at a restaurant this is lunch not a talk show, this isn't earth you have to calm down."

Relaa didn't calm down however she started growling at me.

I was then tired of her mouth. I instantly got her with a right hook. Relaa fell down to the ground instantly. I think I had knocked her out cold. That's what the drunk assistant needed. A trip to unemployment would also do her some good. She was however drunk and jealous. Was this man really worth all of that? I didn't think he was.

"What the hell is going in my restaurant! You fucking earthlings don't have any manners at all!" A sayian apparently the manager looked down at Relaa.

"It wasn't my fault, she just-." I was cut off.

"From the looks of it she's on the ground while your standing, how dare you come into my business with that." Her tail began to lash out. I could feel a small ball forming around her hand.

I shook my head and tried to put my drunken assistant over my shoulder. The sayian grabbed her out my arms.

"I can take of this myself why don't you just leave." She pointed to the door.

I walked out the restaurant my head low. This really wasn't suppose to go on like this. Relaa had the keys to car. How was I going to get out? I didn't complain however, I got out one of my capsules. My father had invented a palm size object where you could press a button, out of thin air whatever that was in the capsule would appear. Size was never a promblem.

Before I could summon my car a sayian grabbed the back of the neck. I tried to turn around to see who it was. I couldn't make out their face.

"You earthlings are really the petty type." His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

If I didn't know any better I would say this was the Prince.

"Can you let me go."

He laughed.

This was the Prince alright. The man that had started all of this.

"You honestly don't know what you have caused."

"I do earthling, you whores were fighting over royalty don't feel bad you won."

I closed my eyes.

"I didn't want it to go like that, I just wanted to eat my lunch and go back to work."

"To see me of course."

I turned tomato red.

"Countless women of all race throw themselves at me don't be embarrassed, I seem to make it worth their time."

He let go of my neck. I was now able to stare at him face to face. His eyes were cold and distant.

"I'm not a common whore, All I want is to go to my labs I have no place in a mans bed."

He chuckled. Did I amuse him or something?

"You don't want to fly to my palace then earthling." He turned away from me.

I honestly didn't want to see him slip away from me. I wanted to get revenge. This was the perfect opportunity.

"How will we get there?"

The sayian Prince then grabbed my waist. I could feel his strong arms wrap around me.

I felt the air hit my face as we soared through the clouds.

** An: I hope my grammar wasn't that bad. I updated fast since I got reviews. Please keep reviewing I really want to know what you all think. I do have promblems with updating if I don't get reviews. Please review I did this chapter for**

**amandajune**

**Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover**

**Cathy13**

**Thanks for taking the time out.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
